Советы по постройке
Общие заметки Во время постройки своих сооружений не торопитесь, потратьте время на обстоятельное закрепление всех компонентов друг с другом. Не забывайте, что зажатый Shift позволяет вращать предметы на фиксированные углы. Используйте эту возможность в сочетании с инструментом Easy Weld для создания прямых и прочных конструкций. Измерения *Если вам нужно что-либо точно измерить, посетите Wiki-ресурс Valve, там приведено множество методов. Гидравлика *Если вы построили фундамент сделали лифт на второй этаж здания, то наверняка заметили, что он нередко убивает людей. Это легко решается созданием крыши уровня, скошенной, чтобы избежать суммирования массы. Так что просто удалите часть над подьемником, создайте эту часть крыши заново и сбросьте её на землю, либо возспользуйтесь функцией Shift+E. Теперь она идеально прямая. Примените к ней No Collide по отношению ко всему остальному и сделайте Weld на нужное место (не уверен в переводе, т.к. с этой ситуацией дела не имел). *Если созданный вами на гидравлике лифт слишком трясется при использовании, попробуйте добавить больше гидравлики - так он будет более стабильным. Hover'ы *Переключатель сопротивления воздуха - очень удобный инструмент. Когда вы создаете конструкции с трастерами, hover'ами и камерами, сопротивление воздуха помогает конструкции тормозить, теряя момент. Оптимальный уровень - 2.5. *При работе с большими предметами есть смысл отключить гравитацию в опциях предмета. Так вам не придется использовать много hover'ов. Крепления Множественные крепления *Если вы хотите что-нибудь надежно закрепить в воздухе, повесте этот обьект в воздухе правой кнопкой Physgun'а, а затем сдеалайте Weld между ним и землей. Переключитесь обратно на Physgun, нажмите "R". Для большей устойчивости повторите Weld еще пару раз. Привязка к координатной сетке * gm_snaptogrid 1/0 включает/выключать привязку обьектов к координатной сетке. Параметр gm_gridsize задает её деление. * gm_snapdegrees регулирует привязку к углам при вращении. По умолчанию - 45. Разрушение соединений в заданных условиях *You can set the weld to break if there is too much force acting on it. This can be useful to lightly weld missiles to an aircraft, then when it is thrusting, the weld breaks and the missile flies off. To set the force limit, select weld from the Q menu, then open up the context menu with C. On the right of your screen is the option to change the force limit (0 means it will never break). Цвет - ваш друг *Почаще используйте окрашивание предметов. Отличный метод - это покраска в полупрозрачный белый. Выберите этот цвет и нажмите на обьект. Теперь он частично прозрачен. Это удобно, когда вы строите форт или авто, и хотите видеть, что происходит за их стенами. Это гораздо проще строительства окон. Сохраняйтесь! *Постоянно сохраняйте ваши работы! Множество раз я сталкивался с ситуацией, когда моя конструкция, которую я считал скрепленной Weld'ом, по случайному нажатию "R" разваливалась, оказавшись лишь повешенной в воздухе Physgun'ом. Сохраняйтесь как можно чаще. Когда что-нибудь случается, лучше всегда иметь резервную копию. Деревянные конструкции Консоль *Консоль - ваш друг, особенно если вы работаете с деревянными конструкциями и не хотите, чтобы они развалились. Направьте прицел на деревянный предмет и наберите в консоли: ent_fire !picker sethealth 99999 По нажатию клавиши Enter деревянные предметы станут практически неуязвимыми. *Другой способ сделать что-нибудь неразрушимое - намагнитить его. Но это действие заставляет движок игры перезагрузить обьект, что приводит к обнулению его материала, соединений и прочего. Помните об этом. Лучше проделайте это зарание. *В качестве альтернативы отсюда можно скачать STool. Также можно сделать предмет неразрушаемым при помощи соответствующего инструмента :)